Core D - External Research Resources Support and Dissemination We propose to use Core D for support of the following services and activities: ? Editorial services for MiCDA affiliates ? A Demography of Aging Working Paper series ? Web services for Michigan's Aging Center ? Three seminar series ? Workshops to disseminate findings and advance the development of research projects at Michigan ? The construction of longitudinal databases for international comparisons of health, aging, and retirement The top priority of the Michigan P30 center is to expand the breadth and quality of research on the demography of aging. To this end, the communication and dissemination of research resources, findings, and new concepts and techniques within and beyond the University of Michigan are of central importance. Editorial services are invaluable to MiCDA affiliates in producing working papers, preparing journal article submissions and assisting with books. The MiCDA web site provides an searchable online database for distribution of publications, in addition to current information on MiCDA staff, projects, the Statistical Data Enclave, and other news. MiCDA co-sponsors 3 seminar series: HRS Health; Economics of Aging and Retirement; and PSC Brown Bags. We also propose workshops to disseminate Michigan data sets and results. An ongoing activity under this Core will be construction of longitudinal databases for international comparisons of health, aging, and retirement, with HRS at the center and integrating data from similar projects in other countries and with data from Asia where possible. This project will benefit from collaborative efforts described in another Core. It will be based at ICPSR and will draw on that unit's experience in preparing publicuse files and documentation to produce a resource for the field.